M417
The''' HK417''' also known as M417 is a German battle rifle manufactured by Heckler & Koch. It is a gas-operated, selective fire rifle with a rotating bolt and is essentially an enlarged M416. Chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO round, it is intended for use as a designated marksman rifle, and in other roles where the greater penetrative power and range of the 7.62mm round are required. It has been adopted for service by a number of armed forces, special forces, and police organizations. Battlefield 3: Close Quarters "This bigger brother of M416 features a heavier 16 inch barrel as well as an enlarged receiver capable of handling the heavy 7.62 round. The high precision and stopping power of this rifle makes it ideal as a DMR, and it sees service in many armed forces worldwide." — Battlelog description In theBattlefield 3: Close QuartersBattlefield 3: Close Quarters' DLC, the M417 is issued to the Recon Kit. It was shown to the public in the "Close Quarters Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer" through the killfeed, as well as being seen in third person fitted with a Holographic Sight and a Suppressor. Due to its background and magazine size, it can be considered an NATO-themed equivalent to the SKS, but with higher damage and higher recoil. The M417 is more suitable for medium to close range engagements than the traditional range of sniper rifles, killing in 2-3 shots at mid-range. At longer ranges the rifle can be used to some effect ''for suppression or killing a' wounded enemy, but its slightly lower accuracy and bullet velocity compared to other sniper rifles makes it not the best choice for a solely long-range role. To obtain the M417, players must complete the Team Player assignment. The requirements for this assignment are: *10 T-UGS assists *Capture 20 flags Gallery m417.jpg|The M417 in the kill feed. M417 BF3 Donya Fortress.png|A USMC Recon soldier holding an M417 from the Donya Fortress trailer. M417 FPV.jpg|M417 First Person View M417 IR.jpg|M417 Iron Sight Battlefield 3 M417 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Trivia *Unlike the M416 and M27 IAR, it uses same ironsights as the P90, Mk11 Mod 0 and DAO-12. *In the Gun Master gamemode from the Close Quarters DLC, the M417 is equipped with a Flash Suppressor, an attachment that can be equipped to the weapon in multiplayer only by DICE developers. *If equipped while running, the M417 will be held with just a hand on the pistol grip. The other hand isn't seen on the handle or on the foregrip. *It has a slightly differnt stock than that of the M27 IAR and M416. *Like the M27 IAR,M416,and Mk11 Mod 0 it has an incorrectly solid charging handle. *In the upcoming Battlefield 3 Aftermath DLC, the XBOW appears to be a crossbow made out of a non working M417 with parts that can be found around damaged cars in the maps. *It shares the same reload animations as the M16 M416 and M27 IAR External links *M417 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles